Aux confints de l'univers
by doctorwhocsi59
Summary: Lorsque la guerre se déclenche et que les mondes se croisent, le Docteur arrive. Meeting the Dotor Suite de "Les Enfants de Galliffrey". Présence de Jack Harkness.
1. Sauver Jack

Disclaimer :Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Bêta : Aucun… Désolée…

Résumé : La suite de mes aventures à bord du Tardis !

**Chapitre 1 : Sauver Jack**

Jack avait les yeux clos, gémissant sans arrêt à cause de la douleur. La morphine ne faisait plus effet. Il avait fallu qu'il fasse son intéressant…

Cinq jours auparavant… Le téléphone sonna dans le Tardis, chose inhabituelle. Le Maître me lança un « Va décrocher. » et retourna sur sa tasse de café matinale. A l'autre bout de l'appareil, Ianto, paniqué, m'hurlant que Jack s'était fait enlevé par des Sontariens. Nous étions parti le sauver. Dès que nous arrivâme à l'endroit où les patates le retenaient prisonnier, nous découvrîmes qu'il lui avait fait ingéré un produit l'empêchant de mourir… Même blessé. Le capitaine nous a nargué en lui tirant une balle dans le ventre. Je me suis « énervée » et les ai un peu tous expédiés en enfer. Depuis, Jack est dans le Tardis, entre la douleur et l'hystérie.

J'avais bien essayé d'utiliser le Méchant Loup, mais en faisant explosé le vaisseau Sontarien, j'en avais utilisé une grande quantité. Je rechargeais, le plus vite possible.

Cinq jours que je dormais avec lui, cinq jours que je n'avais pas mangé, ni bu. Ca m'avais permis de prouver que les Time Lords résistent mieux que les humains. Il souffrait et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Totalement impuissante…

Je sursautai violement en sentant une main sur mon épaule. C'était Léo. Tout comme le Docteur, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour moi. Je le savais, il s'inquiétait toujours. Tout deux avait bien essayer de me raisonner mais je refusais de l'abandonner.

Moi : Dis lui que c'est non et que s'il veut me parler qu'il vienne lui-même.

Léo : Ce n'est pas le Docteur qui m'envoie. Tu devrais aller lui parler, il se sent coupable… Tu ne parles plus, il s'inquiète, c'est normal.

Moi : Ce n'est pas de sa faute… C'est juste… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, pas après tous ce qu'on a vécu. Parfois, la nuit, il se met à hurler, tellement il a mal. Je ne peux rien y faire et ça me rend folle.

J'envoyai un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Ca me fit plus mal au poing qu'autre chose. Léo soupira et fit demi-tour. Je me recouchai auprès du capitaine et lui prit la main. Il la serra imédiatement. Il était conscient… Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'arrivait pas à tomber dans le coma. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent doucement. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

Moi : Je trouverai un moyen de te sauver, je te le promet.

Il poussa un long gémissement et referma les yeux. Je posai ma tête contre la sienne. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Une ombre apparut. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était lui, avec ses converses rouges et son long manteau brun. Le Docteur…

Il s'avança, attrapa une des chaises qui trainaît dans la pièce, se mit à côté de moi et s'y assit. Un long silence s'installa. Je l'entendais taper son pied contre le sol. Il était nerveux visiblement.

Ten : Il y a peut être un moyen de le sauver. C'est très dangereux et risqué. Ca pourrait le tuer. Enfin, détruire ses cellules nerveuses, il reviendrait à la vie, sans émotions, ni personnalité.

Moi : Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?

Ten : Il faudrait que tu laisses le Méchant Loup se baladait dans sa tête. Tu as des capacités télépathiques, comme la plupart des Seigneurs du Temps. Il emprisonnera la douleur et refermera les plaies. Il retrouvera son immortalité habituelle. Sauf que ça peut le tuer… et te tuer.

Moi : Si ça peut le sauver ma vie ne compte pas.

Ten : Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que même si tu meurt et que lui survit il se sentira coupable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Tout comme moi.

Moi : Docteur, il souffre. Lui aussi a une vie à vivre,Ianto l'attends. Je veux vraiment le faire.

Ten : Très bien… Allons-y alors. Tu es encore faible, alors ne prends pas trop de risques.

Le Docteur m'aida à remonter le dossier du lit de Jack. Le capitaine poussa un cri de douleur. J'activai le Méchant Loup, le préparait doucement. Je pris une inspiration, croisa le regard du Docteur et posa ma tête contre celle de Jack.

Le Méchant Loup se déversa petit à petit dans sa tête. Je sentai une forte pression dans ma tête. Je savais qu'il fallait que je tienne. Les plaies se refermèrent petit à petit. L'effort devenait trop important, je n'allais plus tenir. Quelque chose appuya sur ma poitrine. Je compris que c'était Jack, tentant de me repousser. J'ouvris un œil, ses plaies étaient closes. Je sortis doucement de sa tête.

Je vis des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, puis je m'écroula sur le capitaine, totalement extenuée.

Je ne saurais vous dire au bout de combien de temps je rouvris les yeux. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais contre un truc chaud et tout doux. Je serai volontière restait là encore quelques heures. Je levai les yeux vers la masse à côté de moi qui me servait de bouillote.

Jack, torse nu, un grand sourire aux lèvres me regardait. Je savais maintenant ce qu'était cette odeur étrange et très… Enfin. C'était les phéromones de Jack Harkness. Il me tenait bien serré contre son torse, j'avais bien chaud.

Moi : Bonjour….

Jack : Hello la marmotte.

Je me levai d'un coup et le détaillai de haut en bas. Il allait bien, il avait son pantalon aussi, mais il allait bien. Je soupirai de soulagement et lui sautai dans les bras. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

Moi : CRETIN ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête hein ? Ianto est mort d'inquiétude !

Jack : C'est sur que je m'attendais à une autre réaction…Tu as prévenu Ianto…

Moi : Bien sûr que j'ai prévenu Ianto qu'est ce que tu crois ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, coupant net la discussion. J'étais à cheval sur le ventre de Jack. Le Docteur nous regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, pleine de sousentendus. Je me laissai tomber sur le côté, avec une bouille d'ange. Le Maître était arrivé derrière et avait eu la même réaction que le Docteur. Ils avaient vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Ten : Jack… Je te jure que…

Moi : Il ne s'est rien passer Docteur.

Maître : Tu es sûre ?

Moi : Oui Maître, j'en suis sûre.

Je m'étirai longuement et me levai. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce. Je tenais sur mes jambes. Cool.Léo arriva, une tasse de café dans la main. Jack s'était tranquillement adossé contre le mur.

Ten : Un voyage ?

Moi : Avec plaisir. Cinq jours à surveiller Jack… J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Le Docteur me sourit et quitta la pièce, nous laissant seul. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Tardis nous fit valser violement sur la droite. Je tombai contre Léo, mes joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Je lâchai Léo et courut vers la salle de contrôle, paniquée. J'avais encore en tête ce qui s'était passé avec l'étoile à pointe blanche.

Le Seigneur du Temps était sur les fesses, un air à la fois confus et choqué sur le visage. J'essayai d'attraper le scanner. Les dates défilaient sur l'écran à une vitesse folle. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ? Le Tardis stoppa sa course effrenée en me propulsant violement contre une des parois.

Ouch… Je me relevai doucement, en me frottant le dos. Je pris la main que le Docteur me tendait et m'accrochait à lui, un peu sonnée. Je me dirigea vers la sortie. Chaque pas m'arrachait un grognement de douleur, suivi d'un juron en gallifréen. Le Docteur me fixait, inquiet.

Ten : Tu t'es fait mal ?

Moi : Juste une foulure. C'est rien.

Il ne semblait pas convaince le Time Lord. Jack arriva dans la pièce. Il semblait avoir été secoué aussi le pauvre.

J'ouvris la porte, curieuse de savoir où nous avions atteri, si atterir est vraiment le mot… Derrière la porte, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen…

Moi : Oh, oh…

Rose et John… Ils étaient tous la bouche grande ouverte, nous fixant. Je souris étrangement.

Moi : Surprise ?

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour Jack, mais… Le faire souffrir une fois de temps en temps c'est pas dramatique, si ?


	2. Mondes Brisés?

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf moi. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Chapitre 2 : Mondes brisés ?**

Les autres sortirent finalement du Tardis. John haussa un sourcil à la vue du Maître, visiblement surpris,mais il ne pipa pas un mot. Tous nous fixaient, totalement ahuris. Je sautillai jusqu'à un des fauteuils de la pièce et me laissai tomber dessus. Ma cheville me faisait mal. Jack fixait son double avec un sourire idiot au coin des lèvres. Enfin… Tout le monde fixait tout le monde en fait. On aurait dit que si une seule personne ouvrait la bouche, toute la planète explosait. Le Docteur humain fixait ses pieds, il semblait très nerveux.

Ten bis : Comment avez-vous pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Les barrières entre les univers sont closes . Vous l'aviez dit vous-même !

Ten (se grattant nerveusement la nuque) : A vrai dire… Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je l'ai mis en destination aléatoire et on s'est retrouvé ici. C'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème…

Le Maître avait abandonné son arrière train sur une chaise et tapait son tempo préféré sur la table. Il commençait d'ailleurs à bien me stresser. Je lui pris la main et la colla sur ses genoux pour qu'il arrête. Il poussa un soupir de frustration qui lui valut le regard de toutes les personnes présentes sur lui. Jack avait reporté son attention sur Owen et Toshiko. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur soudain. Je savais déjà à quoi il pensait, et que ce serait impossible à réaliser.

Moi : Jack, je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas les emmener avec nous. Tu sais très bien ce que ça pourrait impliquer.

Il me lança un regard tristounet. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Nous avions déjà sauver Ianto, quelques semaines auparavant. C'était déjà un beau paradoxe alors si on en créait un nouveau en sauvant Owen et Tosh. Je me tournai vers la porte du Tardis qui venait de claquer. Le Docteur était rentré dans sa boîte. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec des béquilles et me les tendit. Je rappliquai que je n'en avais pas besoin mais il me les donna quand même. Une alarme sonna. Tout le monde se leva, excepté John et Rose.

Owen : Vous restez là ?

Rose : Oui, on se retrouve ce soir à la Résidence Powell. Et soyez à l'heure !

Ianto : Moi, je retourne aux archives. Tu viens Jack ?

Jack bis : J'arrive !

Jack et moi se lancèrent un regard complice. Quelle jolie excuse pour faire des cochonneries. Après tout c'était Jack et Ianto… Peu importe le monde, ce sont toujours les mêmes. Ils sortirent et John referma la porte derrière eux. Le Docteur posa ses deux pieds sur la table. Je lui lançai un regard de reproches, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne manière de se comporter.

Rose : Qui est-ce ?

En effet, elle avait le regard braqué sur le Maître et Léo depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Moi : Léo, mon meilleur ami et… Le Maître. C'est le nouveau fanta… Euh… Ami du Docteur. C'est un Seigneur du Temps.

Ten : Oï ! Je suis pas en fantasme sur le Maître !

Moi : Non… Pas du tout. « Oh ! Regarde, il est mignon quand il dort », « Le Maître est le plus intelligent des Time Lords », « Oh, qu'est ce qu'il est craquant avec des lunettes »….

Ten : Bon d'accord, un tout petit peu…

Ten bis : Mais… Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai… Enfin, il a brulé votre corps !

Moi : On a retrouvé Galliffrey.

Maître : Docteur… Je ne vous savez pas comme ça. Bref. Je ne suis plus le psycopathe d'autrefois. Pas de panique. Je suis redevenu Koscheii.

Le Maître et ses tambours… Certainement la plus vieille légende de l'univers. Le schisme temporel, c'est à cause de ça qu'il était devenu comme ça. Le pauvre… Rassillon m'avait fait regardé dedans aussi. Il m'était poussé un deuxième cœur et maintenant j'étais le Méchant Loup.

Moi : On devrait vérifier les barrières, le Tardis n'a aucune égratignure.

Ten bis : Oui, allons-y.

Les deux Docteurs se levèrent en simultanée. J'attrapai les béquilles pour faire plaisir à Mister tête de mule et sautillai à leur suite. Rose mit beaucoup plus de temps à se lever. Ni Léo, ni moi ne purent détacher notre regard du ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

Moi : Rose… Tu… Tu es ensceinte ?

Rose : Et oui… John a encore fait des bêtises.

Ten bis : Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas contre.

Léo : Sans vouloir vous vexer… Il y a des jeunes purs et innocents dans la pièce.

Maître : Merci Léo, à croire qu'ils sont pire que l'immortel.

Jack : Oï !

Je m'approchai de Jack et l'enlaça tendrement, tout en lançant un regard assasin au Maître. Le Seigneur du Temps leva les yeux en l'air. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à MON Jack, même le Maître… Surtout le Maître en fait. Le capitaine avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je finis par le libérer, sachant les idées pas très catholiques qu'il pouvait avoir derrière la tête. C'était tout de même le grand Jack Harkness, le dragueur et charmeur de tout l'univers.

Le Docteur attrapa son manteau et l'enfila rapidement avant de suivre le groupe. Je sortis à sa suite, clopin-clopant sur mes béquilles. Il était déjà perché sur un des ordinateurs de Torchwood, les yeux perdus sur l'écran, tournevis sonique en main. J'étais plus inquiète pour l'ordinateur que pour lui en fait. Tout ce qui passait dans la main du Docteur finissait dans une décharge publique.

Rose et les autres nous rejoignirent bientôt. Le Docteur humain se plaça à côté de son double. Et ses sourcils se fronçèrent. Ca n'annoncer jamais rien de bon généralement.

Ten bis : C'est impossible…

Moi : Un problème ?

Ten : Les barrières des univers sont en train de disparaître les unes après les autres…

C'est le regard sombre que le Docteur lança un scanner autour de la planète parrallèle. Des points rouges, des centaines de points rouges s'affichèrent sur l'écran.

Moi : Des vaisseaux…


	3. Des aliens Encore

**Chapitre 3 : Des aliens… Encore**

Nous avions tous le regard rivé sur l'écran. Le nombre de points rouges ne cessait d'augmenter. Ils étaient passés d'une centaine à plusieurs milliers en seulement quelques minutes. Ces vaisseaux, peu importe ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, préparaient une invasion. Ils n'étaient qu'à qu'à dix kilomètres de l'atmosphère terrestre. Il fallait agir, et vite, avant que ça ne tourne au désastre.

John rappela toute son équipe à la base. Jack et Ianto arrivèrent les premiers, à moitié décoiffés. Ils avaient l'air de s'être bien amusés tien… Espérons assez longtemps. La porte centrale pivota, laissant apparaître une femme rousse, accompagné d'une fillette blonde. C'était elle. Celle qui avait brisé le cœur du Docteur après les planètes. Donna Noble et Jenny Smith, la fille du Docteur. Donna s'était stoppée net, dévisageant les deux Docteurs de haut en bas.

Donna : Deux hommes de l'espace, encore autre chose ! Vous en avez combien des trucs comme ça ?

Ten bis : Si tu savais…

Une lueur de tristesse illumina le regard du « vrai » Docteur. Revoir Donna n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça en fin de compte… Le Maître regardait la rousse de haut, impassible. Jenny vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je la soulevai du sol et lui fit faire l'hélicoptère. Je la redéposai sur le sol et la laissa se diriger vers sa mère.

Le Docteur fixait l'écran, inquiet. Je lui posai une main sur l'épaule. Il semblait morose le pauvre. Les points rouges formaient maintenant une énorme tâche sur l'écran. Le Docteur ne laissait rien paraître mais il avait peur. Je le savais. Cette planète risquait de disparaître, tout comme Galliffrey avant elle. Une image d'un des vaisseaux nous apparut soudain. Le Docteur et moi se regardions. Pas encore… C'était pire que nous le pensions.

Moi : Des vaisseaux Daleks… Et des vaisseaux cybermens.

Ten : Ils n'ont quand même pas pu s'allier… A eux seuls, ils peuvent dominer tout l'univers.

Léo et le Maître s'étaient à leur tour rapprochés de l'ordinateur où un grésillement inquiétant se fit entendre.L'écran se brouilla soudain, laissant apparaître deux formes indistinctes. Un cybermen, certainement le leader et un Dalek, le Suprême, côte à côte. Nos suppositions étient donc exactes. C'était fichu.

Ce fut le Cyber-Leader qui entama les « négociations ». Tous savions que même avec la plus grande famille de l'univers, nous étions incapables de les faire changer d'avis.

Cyber Leader : Docteur ! Rendez-vous ou la planète Terre sera entièrement détruite. Les Daleks et les Cybermens se sont alliés. Nous contrôlons toutes vos communications. Nous sommes les Maîtres de la Terre !

Dalek Suprême : De plus, nous détenons quatre de vos alliés. Si vous ne vous rendez pas, ils seront exterminés !

Une lumière s'alluma derrière les deux monstres. Ianto, Gwen, mais aussi Sarah Jane Smith et Martha étaient enfermés dans des bulbes invisibles. Ils essayaient de mettre le Docteur en colère, je l'avais bien deviné. Jack avait violement serré les poingts, cherchant sans doute un moyen de se convaincre de ne pas exploser l'écran. S'ils osaient faire du mal à Ianto, ils auraient non seulement affaire à un immortel en colère mais aussi à une Time Lady déchainée. Oh oui, ils allaient payer.

Ten : Vous venez de commettre deux erreurs. Premièrement, vous avez touchés à nos amis. Ensuite, me provoquer est une des choses fondamentales à ne pas faire. Maintenant, votre cher petit empire va se transformer en un énorme tas de cendres. Ce sera de votre faute et je vous auraient prévenus !

La connexion se brouilla, laissant place à la carte. Je poussai un hurlement de surprise en découvrant l'écran entier recouvert de rouge. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le Docteur, l'homme qui apportait la tempête avait un regard sombre à cet instant, à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. L'invasion n'était certainement qu'une étape. Quelque chose de plus gros encore devait se préparer derrière. La pièce était subitement devenue silencieuse. Beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. Jack avait le regard fixé sur ses orteils. Je savais à qui il pensait. J'eus un petit pincement aux cœurs. Je n'aimais pas le voir triste. J'attrapai les béquille et boîtillai jusqu'à lui. Il releva sa tête vers moi, droit dans les yeux.

Moi : Je te fais la promesse que s'ils lui font du mal, je détruit l'armée entière à moi toute seule.

Le capitaine me souria doucement, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Autant se mettre au travail alors !

Moi : Alors ! Jack, Ianto et Owen, sortez en ville, soyez très prudents, on ne sait pas ce que fabrique les Daleks et les Cybermens, prévenez nous au moindre problème. Tosh, Gwen, Rose, Donna et Jenny, vous restez ici. Vous vous chargerez d'envoyer les communications. Prenez tout le matériel qu'il vous faut et allez vous planquer au sous-sol, vous serez à l'abri de l'invasion. Enfin, les deux Docs, Léo, le Maître, mon immortel et moi, je crois que vous savez où nous allons.

Jack : La Tardis Corporation, là où les aliens vont, nous allons !

Jack bis : Soyez prudents, je veux retrouver mon Doc en en…

Ianto bis : JACK HARKNESS !

Jack bis : Roh c'est bon… Rabat joie…

Je levai les yeux en l'air et regagnai le Tardis en sautillant sur ma jambe. Ma jambe… J'appliquai le Méchant Loup dessus incognito et le problème fut réglé. Magique ! Je me levai, fit quelques pas et commença à câliner la console du bijou du Docteur. Cette dernière ronronna doucement. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant entrer mes hommes de la mission. J'entrepris de démarrer le Tardis.

Ten bis : Où as-tu appris à conduire le Tardis ?

Moi : Time Lady et fière de l'être !

Maître : Les trois derniers Time Lords de l'univers.

Ten : Les derniers…

Moi : Oh vous recommencez pas avec vos jesuisledernierdemonespèce ou je vous en colle une !

Ten : …. Sur ce : Allons-y ! En route vers l'espace !


End file.
